SFD Hosting
SFD Hosting can be performed through multiple different methods. Traditional Traditional game hosting (via port-forwarding) is the most reliable way to open a server publicly without using multiple programs. In order for you to host traditionally you must first be able to access your router through several steps. First obtain the following: * Your IP address. (You can Google "My IP", and it will display your IP address, or go here) * Router access (Passcode can be found on router or on the box depending on router manufacturer.) For a clearer guide on how to port forward, consult the following pictures: How to Port Forward SFD Determine Default Gateway/Personal IP. VPN Hosting Hosting through a VPN (Virtual Private Network) Is a simple way to also host SFD games without having to open ports on your router. While easier, SFD cannot connect users using a VPN publicly, but users may instead connect directly via the Hosts IP. First, obtain the following: * Your IP address. (Same as the previous section, everyone planning to play with you must also have it.) * A VPN Program. (Typical VPNs used such as Hamachi, Open VPN) * An open, accessible network. (one made on your VPN program, you must also share this with those planning to play.) The Process: * Set up the network for those who plan to join. * Make sure all players have joined your network and are online. * Open SFD and host a game and start the game. UPnP Hosting UPnP port forwarding is like traditional port forwarding but does not require access to router's setup utility (inbrowser), unless UPnP is disabled on your router. This is a tutorial for UPnP Mapper. This simple but a little long number of steps will guide you through port fowarding with UPnP: * Download a program called UPnP PortMapper (requires Java 7 or later) then double-click the file to open it. If you have problems, search on how to open a jar file. * In the program, click the 'connect' button * In the log messages at the bottom, it should say "Searching for routers..." then later "Get all port mappings..." * If it has said that, that means the program has successfully connected to your router. If it hasn't, UPnP hasn't been enabled on your router, which you can enable in the router's setup utility (inbrowser). * Next click "Create" on the right and another menu should appear. * In Description, write anything you want to use to name your port forward e.g "SF:D Ports" * leave remote host empty and keep 'use local host' ticked * Next, you should click "Add" 2 times and 2 ports should appear * In one port (one row) keep the protocol as TCP and change the external and internal ports to 52233 * In the next port (row) change the protocol to UDP and change the external and internal ports to 52233 * Click Save then click the preset you just made then click Use * In the log messages, it should say 'Portmapping was added successfully' then when you press update, you should be able to spot your ports. * Now you can host your server and people can join through the browse servers menu or through connecting to your ip NOTE: Sometimes the port might randomly expire/disappear. All you have to do is open the program and repeat the steps in BOLD TEXT. Tips for Hosting * If you are hosting SFD, you should be able to meet minimum requirements posted here. * Multi-tasking isn't encouraged if you are to host an SFD game. * You should put the location of your PC (Country or Time Zone) so players that join your server will more likely be those who are closer to you, reducing latency. Category:Lists